On the Outside of Eden
by strayphoenix
Summary: JOTT. Scott and Jean decide to move out of the institute. But is life on the outside of a Mutant's Eden as good as it looks? And what's Scott's mysterious job that bringing in so much money? ON HIATUS
1. privacy in a boarding house

X-Men aren't mine, Eden is not mine, Soffe shorts aren't mine, Head and Shoulders isn't mine, Barbie isn't mine, functions aren't mine, hair irons aren't mine, spotted cucumber's aren't mine, Halo 2 isn't mine, giraffe's aren't mine, and suitcases aren't mine. But the plot is. I'll settle for that. :)

* * *

Ch.1 of 'On the outside of Eden' called 'The Definition of Privacy in a Boarding House'

* * *

Scott groaned.

"Oh, God, Jean. That feels so good"

"Again?" she whispered into his ear.

"Please"

She repeated the motion. He groaned again.

She continued to knead at his shoulders which desperately needed to be massaged as he groaned a third time. He was lying with his stomach down on their bed. Jean had moved into his room a few months ago and he was enjoying living with her. Even though they shared a bed, they hadn't slept together. Scott said that it was an unnecessary risk; Jean could get pregnant and she was just starting college, on her way to become a doctor and Scott didn't want to ruin that, for anything.

Now she sat on his backside, her legs off to one side and rubbed more lotion onto her hands as she ran them over his bare back. He took in a shaky breath. The lotion was cool on his skin but he was feeling unnaturally hot for obvious reasons.

"Are you sure you should have taken that job offer?" she asked, gently nuzzling his neck.

"As an aerobics instructor? What job am I better fit for?"

"A New Mutant teacher, perhaps?"

Scott buried his face in the pillow and screamed. Jean laughed and gently snuck her hands in between his waist and the bed to hug him, bringing her body down on top of his. She laid her head on the spot between his shoulder blades and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Rubbing stopped" he pouted through the pillow.

"Kissing started" she purred as she fell to his side. He propped himself up on an elbow so that he could look her in the eyes. She draped a hand over his neck as he draped one over her waist. They pulled themselves closer until their lips were barely touching.

"Scott?" asked an unfamiliar voice from the door.

They both shot up and embraced each other for safety. Jean shivered at the feel of being pressed against his warm chest. She hadn't realized that all she was wearing was a small workout top and even smaller Soffe shorts.

"Yes?" he called.

"It's Bobby. Can I borrow your Head and Shoulders?"

Scott shut his eyes in frustration. He untangled himself from Jean and went to his bathroom, got the shampoo, unlocked his door and shoved it into Bobby's hands.

"Here" he said sharply. "You use all of it like last time and you are in serious trouble"

"Sir, yes, sir!" he saluted and ran off.

Scott shut the door, locked it again and got back on the bed.

"Now where were we?" he whispered, inching towards her on his hands and knees.

"I don't remember" she purred in response. "Can you remind me?"

"Of course" He pressed his lips to hers and her purring increased in volume.

Another knock on the door broke their kiss.

"Jean? Are you in here?"

She sighed. "Yes I am."

She walked to the door, leaving a very pissed off Scott sitting on the bed.

She opened the door to find Amara standing there.

"Hey, Jean. Can you help me with my math homework? I forgot how to do functions."

"How about this?" She did a funky trick with her telepathy and passed her knowledge of functions into the younger girl's mind.

After blinking repeatedly in surprise, she smiled as the formula ran through her mind.

"Wow. Thanks, Jean!"

She turned on her heels and ran downstairs, afraid that the info would only be temporary.

Jean shut the door with a little slam and returned to the bed.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Don't worry. We can easily make up for lost time" He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He moved her down onto his lap and got his tongue in her mouth shortly after. She made a tiny meowing noise.

He broke the kiss to look at her oddly.

"What was that?"

"It's the sound girls make when their hot, sexy boyfriends kiss them and grab their butts" she responded with a ditzy smile.

Scott hadn't even noticed that his hands had made their way to her ass. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. Then he gave her butt a squeezed. She giggled and pushed him down on the bed.

"Scott?"

Jean's groaned and her head dropped onto his chest with a thud. She banged her head on his chest a few times; hard enough to get her dizzy but not hard enough to hurt Scott.

"I'll get it" Scott said, holding Jean's face in his hands to stop her from banging.

She got off him and he went to the door.

"What is it, Logan?" he asked the shorter man at the door with a slight chill in his voice.

"Have you seen Ororo?"

"No."

"At all?"

"No, Logan"

"In how long?"

"The whole day."

"You sure?"

_SLAM!_

Logan blinked in surprise at the usually patient leader's curtness.

"I must be interrupting something…" he smirked as he walked away.

Scott locked the door behind him and grabbed a chair to prop against the door. Jean smiled, obviously laughing at his futile attempts to keep intruders out.

As soon as he finished moving the chair into place he wasted no time in getting back to business. He practically jumped on her, straddling her thighs and pushing her down onto the bed by her wrists with a fierce kiss. Jean melted into him as he soon lost his aggression and the kiss became more loving than anything else. He kept both her arms over her head with one hand and the other gently stroked the warm skin of her stomach with the other. She made the meowing noise again.

His hands, almost out their own accord, made their way up to her breasts. He cupped them and weighed them through her top. She slipped her hands from his grip and wrapped her arms around his neck so that she could pull herself up and kiss him better.

"Jean!"

They didn't answer. They merely kissed harder.

>If they think we're not here, they'll go away> Scott reasoned in her head.

>Or they'll come in> she responded. Her inner voice sounded very angry.

"Je-an!" the intruder called again.

>Don't get it> he ordered firmly in her head.

She was about to respond when his hand slipped under her bra to touch her bare breast. That shut her up quick as she opened her mouth, giving Scott the 'go ahead' to get his tongue in. He complied, hungrily devouring her mouth.

"JEAN!"

"Jean, wait…" Scott tried to reason with her but it was no use. Jean was on her last straw.

She shoved him off of her and stalked to the door, threw the chair away with her TK, cracking a leg, undid the lock threw open the door and proceeded to scream,

"WHAT THE #$#$ING HELL DO YOU WANT?"

Rahne Sinclaircowered in the angry red-head's presence. She could see the fire behind Jean's eyes; she was almost too scared to ask her the question she came to ask.

"C-can I borrow your hair iron?"

Jean screamed in frustration and slammed the door shut on the young girl. The door's wood cracked near the handle and the metal on the frame moved a few centimeters from the force.

"Jesus, Jean" Scott marveled, awestruck at her fury.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" she shrieked. Dropping to her knees, she pulled out something from under the bed.

"They're just kids, Jean. We live in a boarding school; we have to get used to…what are you doing?"

Jean had pulled a suitcase out from underneath her bed and was starting to put clothes in it. Some of it was hers and some was his.

"Packing. We're moving out"

"**_What?_** Since when?"

"Since it has become clear that we are not allowed more than 2 seconds of peace around here." She responded as she started to pull out another suitcase.

"C'mon, Jean" he held her still at her shoulders. "That's not true. Today's just a bad day. It'll be better tomorrow."

She sighed knowing that he was right and let the luggage fall to the floor.

He gently kissed her forehead and trailed kisses down her frontal and her nose until he reached her lips where he kissed her best.

She smiled against his lips. She loved the way that he was always able to get her out of her rages and power surges.

"Scott! Ray's hogging Halo 2 and he won't let anyone else play!"

"I am not, Roberto! I won fair and square! You're just a sore loser who can't admit that he lost his chance to play on the first round!"

"He's lying, Scott! Tell him to let me play!"

As the two boys argued outside their bedroom door, the young lovers broke their kissing and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Need help packing the shoes?" he asked her with a weary sigh.

"Yes, thank you"

He headed towards the closet leaving the two boys outside to their unfortunate fate at the hands of a furious Jean Grey.

* * *

There you go! Ch. 1 of my newest more-than-one part story, "On the Outside of Eden"

Do you like the title? Do you like the story? Do want more? Review! Feed me! (-:3

stray


	2. new apartment, new life

Thank you for your reviews. They really prompted me to keep writing. The reason that it took so long to update is that I wanted to finish 'the seatbelt' before I started to get serious with this one.

* * *

X-Men are not mine. Don't sue me. All you'll get is a pile of dirty clothes and my comic book collection. And maybe some fish on a stick.

* * *

"**_You're moving out?_** You can't be moving out!" exclaimed Kitty as Jean dragged her suitcase down the main stairs to the garage where her car was being packed. 

"Who's going to drive us to school?" asked Kurt.

"Rouge's getting her license…"

"Not for another month, I'm not!" she exclaimed.

"Well, walking is good for your legs" Jean countered.

"And who's going to lead us on missions if Cyclops is moving too?" questioned Evan.

"We'll try to get a place within driving distance from here so if you need us on a mission, we can get here in time."

Jean suddenly felt a weight attach itself to her leg. She looked down.

"But, who's going to help us with our homework and our projects?" asked Jean's parasite.

"Amara, you still have Hank and the Professor who are smarter than Scott and me."

"But it's not the same!" she wailed.

"People!" she shouted causing the group of students and X-Men who were following her to stop in their tracks.

"We're moving, damn it! We're not dying!"

"You might as well be!" cried Jamie.

"You'll survive" said Jean.

She had finally made it into the garage and, after shaking off Amara, handed her suitcase to Scott as he put it in her SUV.

"Please don't go" begged Bobby.

"Yeah" Ray chimed. "We'll be better. We promise!"

"Sorry guys" Scott said. "Jean and I just really need some us time which is impossible to get when we're living with as many mutants as this"

"But…"

"I believe that they have made their points"

Everybody turned to face the Professor who was accompanied by Logan, Hank, and Ororo.

"Now, I believe some farewell's are in order"

Jean and Scott smiled to themselves as the X-Men and New Mutants sighed in defeat and made their way to say goodbye to Scott and Jean.

Ororo gave Jean one of her favorite orchids as a goodbye gift and the Professor gave them a check.

"Thank you. All of you" Jean said.

"Take care you two" smiled Hank.

"We will" Scott responded.

And with that, they drove off in Jean's car (coming back later for Scott's of course).

When they were out of sight, Logan spoke up.

"All right, kids. Since our fearless leader has moved out, that means that I'm in charge of your Danger Room sessions"

The crowd of mutants opened their eyes as one; fear coursing through all of their veins.

In a flash they all ran off in different directions, shouting numerous excuses over their shoulders as they left.

He groaned and went back inside.

"You think they'll be all right?" asked Storm.

"I only have one little doubt" responded Hank.

"And what's that?"

>->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->

"Jean, we can't afford this one either."

"Of course we can. Look."

She held up the paper to Scott's face so he could see the price. He sighed.

"Hey," she said, giving him a poke in the chest, "it's this or Motel 6"

He looked around the apartment again. It was very nice considering what it was going for. It had a comfy looking living room, two bathrooms, a kitchen, two bed rooms (one to share and one to make as a study room) and a dining room. Much better than Motel 6.

"But we still have to buy furniture, don't we?"

She smiled. "No. The Professor let us take the ones we had in our room"

"But…but…"

She turned around to the salesman.

"We'll take it."

The man, Jerry, smiled and handed her the papers which she, in turn, handed to Scott.

"I'll be back to pick them up later"

With that, he left.

Scott flopped down on the kitchen counter as he flipped through the papers.

"Je-an…" he whined.

"Don't you 'Je-an' me" she scolded. "I really want this apartment. It's half an hour from my college, twenty minutes from your job and only ten minutes from the Institute. The guy doesn't even mind that we're mutants for cripes sake! How many people are you going to find out there that don't care that we're mutants, Scott? How many?"

He sighed again.

"I guess your right"

"I can help you pay for it if that's what it takes to get you to buy it" she pleaded.

Scott failed to hide a chuckle.

"How are you going to help me pay?"

"I'll get a job" she offered as she took a seat next to him on the counter.

"Jean," he smiled as he took her hands in his, "baby, you don't have time for a job. You're studying to be a doctor and you're taking six zillion classes at ungodly hours of the morning and at night."

"I so do have time" she pouted.

Scott held up her left hand to her eye level so that she could see the time.

Her green eyes widened in horror.

"OH MY GOD, I'M LATE FOR MY CHEMISTRY CLASS!"

She jumped off the counter, grabbed her school bag and her car keys and ran out the door before Scott could even say goodbye.

He sighed and looked down at the papers again.

Just then, Jean ran back through the door and up to him, gave him a swift firm kiss on the lips and whispered,

"Please buy the apartment" before giving him another kiss and running out the door.

He smiled to himself.

"The things I do for love" he murmured as he went to signing the papers.

* * *

**Wen1** asked if the fire in Jean's eyes meant that Phoenix had been there. No. Jean isn't Phoenix in my story 

…yet.


	3. ex's and oh's

I have a million excuses for not posting this three weeks ago which was when I had this ready. First, I had surgery and I was out of it for a week or so. Second, fanfiction locked my account for an infraction of some sort. And third, my floppy disk got messed up and I had to re-write this whole chapter from scratch even though I had it almost completely ready. I think the Big Man Upstairs is getting back at me for something or other (lol).

Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter three of 'On the Outside of Eden'. Buuuuut, because I haven't taken up enough of your time, first I'll answer reviews:

**

* * *

Lavender Gaia: I always thought that Amara looked up to Jean as an older sister since 'Walk on the Wild Side' (my favorite episode next to Blind Alley, btw). Why shouldn't she cling? And more on the apartment later. You're right, how can they afford it?**

**Wen1:** I grow orchids as a hobby. I had to include it in my story. :)

**marvlix: **You know, whenever I play Scott's car in a video game against some one, I never loose. Even if the other person plays that same game everyday of their life. Cool huh? It's my dream car too.

* * *

Thank all of you who reviewed. You guys rock!

* * *

Chapter three of 'On the Outside of Eden' called 'Ex's and Oh's'_

* * *

Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers_

_Dr. Jean Grey-Summers_

_Mr. and Mrs. Scott Summers_

_Mr. and Dr. Scott Summers_

_Professor and Dr. Scott Summers_

_Ms. Grey_

_**Ms. Grey?**_

"Ms. Grey, are you paying attention?"

Jean snapped out of her daze to meet the annoyed glare of her chemistry teacher and the giggles of her class mates.

"Ms. Grey, would you kindly tell me what we were talking about"

With a quick mind sweep she smiled sweetly.

"We were talking about the application of quantum physics to everyday life, Mrs. Mon"

Mrs. Mon was slightly taken aback but smiled and turned around again.

"Thank you, Ms. Grey, now…"

Just then, her cell phone rung. She picked it up and hung up after 3 minutes.

"I'm going to have to end this class early. There's a family emergency and it's urgent that I'm there. You may all go."

Jean packed her books and got up to leave when she felt a familiar presence in her mind.

>Jean?>

>Who else would it be, dummy?> she sent back with a smile.

On the other end of the psychic rapport, her boyfriend laughed.

>Hey, do you remember that apartment we saw yesterday?>

>The one that's 30 minutes from college, twenty from your work and…>

>Yeah, that one. Can you come down to it?>

>Why? Did you buy it?> she asked excitedly but Scott had already gone off-mind.

She ran to her car and drove off in the direction of her dream apartment.

When she got there, she parked her car and ran up the three necessary flights of stairs. She pushed the door open with her TK and burst into the room to get a big surprise.

All of their furniture had been moved in and was set in place. Most of the trinkets that they had were set up on the counters and several vases with flowers were on the kitchen counter and the dining room table which was lit with candles.

Jean felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to meet Scott's smile.

"Surprise"

Jean squealed and jumped on him, straddling his waist and throwing her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his with a great amount of ferocity. Scott staggered back into the wall behind him from shock. Quickly recovering he grabbed her butt to keep her up and kissed her back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

>thankyou thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!>

>Your welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, I guess>

She laughed against his lips and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Scott led them over to the kitchen counter where he placed Jean's ass so that he could free his hands. Jean giggled as he ran his hands over the skin on her back. She ran her hands through his chocolate colored hair as he slowly made his way around and undid her belt. She released his waist so that he could get her pants off better. Once he had discarded them, Jean removed his sweaty top to reveal his bare chest (yummy! I think I might pass out just writing this!). Then with her powers, she undid his belt and dropped his pants. He greedily removed her top and began kissing down her throat. She gasped.

"You sure you don't want to go back on that celibacy thing you were talking about the other day?" she asked him seductively. To make her point, she reached down and gave the bulge in his pants a squeeze. Scott gasped but responded,

>Sorry, Jean. It just wasn't the way I was raised>

He grabbed her ass and captured her lips again.

>Still doesn't mean we can't havesome fun…>

She giggled and re-straddled his waist. He lifted her up again and made his way to their bedroom.

Jus then, the doorbell rang.

Cyclops and Marvel Girl untangled themselves and stared awkwardly at the door.

>Scott, didn't we move here to avoid this sort of thing?>

>Sorry, this is my fault. I ordered some pizza to celebrate>

She sighed.

>I'll get it>

Jean turned around and headed towards the door.

"You're not going to answer the door like **that,** are you?" Scott asked, referring to the fact that Jean was still in her underwear.

She smirked at him.

"Of course not."

She swooped down and picked up his shirt to put on.

"You are something else" he laughed. "I'm going to go get my wallet"

He turned and left.

Jean tugged Scott's shirt down to make sure that it was covering her panties completely and then headed towards the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Pizza Hut" came the monotone response.

Jean opened the door to get one of the biggest surprises of her life.

Standing before her and mirroring her shocked expression, complete in red Pizza Hut cap and uniform, stood…

"**_Duncan?_**"

Duncan Mathews stared back at his ex-girlfriend, completely at a loss.

"Jean? What are you doing here?"

"I-I live here. You work for Pizza Hut?"

He nodded. (1)

"Yeah. What are you doing here? I thought you lived at that mutant house"

"Well, I did. Then Scott and I—"

"Wait. Scott? You're living with that loser?"

Jean's expression changed from shocked to angry.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

Jean turned to see Scott standing in the doorway behind her, casually leaning on the frame.

Jean got a quick mental reading from Duncan and realized how bad the situation looked.

She was in Scott's shirt and he was in his boxers. Their hair was messed up and both were slightly sweaty. He must have thought that…

"You've been banging her?" he asked suspiciously.

Jean opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Scott. He threw an arm around her and spoke offhandedly.

"So?"

Duncan glared at him and he smirked. Jean decided to step up before she was washed away in the river of testosterone.

"How much for the pizzas, Duncan?"

"$17.55" he said, his gaze never leaving Scott.

"Sweetheart, gimme your wallet"

Scott handed his girlfriend his wallet and tried to keep from laughing at Duncan's expression when she called him Sweetheart.

"Here" she said, handing him a $20, "Keep the change"

And with that, she shut the door on him. Once she did, she turned around and smacked Scott on the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why did you tell him we were sleeping together?" she asked him irately.

"It just, you know, slipped out. I've-I've just always wanted to say that to him, that's all" he stammered, blushing slightly.

"Men! God!"

Jean turned around to hide her smile. She covered her escape by taking the pizzas to the table. Scott caught her happiness through their link, however, and came up behind her and hugged her waist.

"You've got to admit, it is funny" he whispered into her ear. "Duncan working at Pizza Hut"

Jean giggled.

"'Would you like bread sticks with that?'"

They both laughed and she turned in his arms to kiss him.

>You know, after all that, I'm not in the mood for pizza> anymore Scott sent to her.

>How about pasta? I know a place…>

>Sounds perfect>

They both redressed in nicer clothes and headed down.

>->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->

After a nice dinner at a pasta place near Scott's work, they decided to take a walk.

After walking about two blocks, they were in front of a pet store. Jean pressed her nose up against the window like a small child. There were puppies, kittens, birds and lizards of all kinds.

She turned her attention to Scott who wasn't paying attention. His focus was on the electronics store next door.

Jean tugged the sleeve of his coat playfully. Scott's eyes met hers and then looked beyond her to the store. Then he looked back at her. Her lip trembled and she gave him her puppy dog eyes: Scott's kryptonite.

He sighed and Jean gave him a swift kiss and went inside.

"We want a pet!" Jean announced to the girl at the cashier.

The blonde looked up from the magazine she was reading into the green eyes of the red-head in front of her.

"Um…OK. You look around and see what you like. If you have any questions, It's not like I'm going anywhere"

"Thanks…" Jean squinted at the name tag on the girl, "…April" (2)

"No problem" she said before adding to herself, _Anything to help a fellow mutant._

Jean was so excited at the idea of getting a pet that she didn't catch the stray thought.

Scott walked into the shop to see Jean looking at some tabbies.

"What do you want to get?" he asked her.

"I was thinking a cat"

Scott gave her a weird look.

"Really? I was thinking a dog."

"But I like cats" she countered. "My family had one when I was little. His name was Prometheus" (3)

"Weird name for a cat but I still think we should get a dog"

"It's a leader thing, isn't it?" she said to him, going on the offensive.

"What?"

"You like dogs because they're easier to train and their classified as leaders"

Scott had to smile despite their argument.

"You know me too well, sweety"

She blushed.

"It helps when you're a telepath" was her response.

Then an idea came to her.

"Why don't we get both?"

"Two reasons. One, cats and dogs don't get along and two…" he opened his wallet and showed her his empty bill section. "I think my wallet is going to start housing moths"

"You and I both know that you're not out of money"

"Nooo, but I am out of cash" he countered.

"We take credit cards!" April shouted from the cashier.

"You're not helping me here!" he shouted back to her, making Jean laugh.

"No seriously" April said, stepping out from behind the counter. "I think I might have just what you're looking for"

April led Scott and Jean to a room in the back of the store where there were many cages and pens with animals in them.

Near the back, there was a large pen where a fiery red-orange kitten and golden retriever pup were playing.

Jean smiled at them and gently tapped her hand against the glass.

Scott looked at the number at the top of the pen where there was a price. He turned to April.

"This is for both of them?"

"Yeah" she responded "They're both strays to begin with so that doesn't cost much. We actually found them together, huddling for warmth in some gutter. They're practically inseparable and we can't sell one without the other"

Scott and Jean smiled to each other, thinking how their own stories were very much the same.

"Here"

April unlocked the pen and Jean reached in to grab the little animals. She handing the puppy to Scott and began stroking the kitten who meowed.

>Now I see where you get it from> he sent to her with a chuckle.

She "accidentally" stepped on his toe only making him laugh out loud.

The little puppy in his arms barked at him playfully as Scott scratched his ears.

"Hey there, little guy. You wanna come home with us?"

He barked again.

"That settles it" he declared.

"Thank you, Scott" Jean gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Tell you what" April spoke up, "since you guys get along so well, I'll give all of the supplies you need half price"

"Say thank you, Rachel" She moved the small kittens arms in a waving motion and it meowed in protest.

"Rachel?" Scott asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Rachel. And who's this cutey?" Jean scratched the pup's head.

"This fearless-leader-to-be here is Nathan"

"Like the hot dog?" she laughed.

Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Yes, like the hot dog" he said sarcastically.

They went to the cashier while April put a few thing together for them. Things like baskets, food, washing supplies, a litter box and a pooper scooper. After paying and putting their new pets in carriers, they left the store with smiles on their faces and bags in their hands.

"You're the best" Jean said, leaning her head on Scott's shoulder.

"I'm only as good as the woman I'm with" was his response.

>That was so corny, it was sweet>

He laughed and gave her a swift kiss on the lips and they headed back towards Scott's car.

>->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->

From the inside of the store, April looked on at the retreating figures of the young lovers with a smile on her lips.

"Now that's romance"

One of the older dogs behind her began barking at her for food.

She turned around to it, slightly annoyed.

"Hold your horses, Kimi" she said to it.

She reached behind the counter to fetch the dog food, the two diamond studded 'H's on her charm bracelet clanging against it noisily.

* * *

(1) In this story, Duncan didn't go to work at that mining place like he did in the TV series and Scott and Jean haven't seen him since graduation. Duncan always struck me as the popular guy who would end up working for McDonalds, or in this case, Pizza Hut (which isn't mine by the way. If I ever do end up owning it, though, FREE PIZZA FOR MY REVIEWERS!)

(2) April is mine. She is from the book I'm writing and you can't use her even if you ask. Sorry. :(

(3) Either in the original TV show or in the comics, the Greys really had a cat named Prometheus. Here are some interesting facts about him:

1)Prometheus was the Greek god.

2)He was like the black sheep of the gods (like Jean is to her family)

3)He was the rebel god.

4)He is known for stealing luxuries from the gods and giving them to mortals for their use.

5)His most famous felony was stealing fire from Zeus and giving it to mankind (convenient for the future Phoenix, right?)

6)The legend of Pandora's Box coincides with this: Zeus was mad at Prometheus for giving us all these things so he was punished. Zeus then wanted to undo everything that Prometheus had done so he created Pandora. When Pandora went to Earth, she released evil into the world and it undid what Prometheus had done. Zeus's plan backfired though because once Pandora got rid of all the evil, all she was left with was Hope.

7)The golden statue in Rockefeller Center is that of Prometheus.

8)It's scary what you can learn on the internet.

* * *

That's all for now folks! I hope you find it worth the wait. I'm going on vacation so I won't be on for a while. But don't' worry! _I'll be back…_


	4. testing 1,2,3

_**-Hi! You've reached Jean…-**_

_**-And Scott. (she always forgets me in these things)-**_

_**-Shut up and let me do the recording! You've reached Jean and Scott's apartment-**_

_**-Conveniently located in scenic downtown Manhattan-**_

_**-We're not selling it, you idiot! Just let me do the recording! (grrr…) If you're listening to this, we're not home.-**_

_**-Or we are home and we're just doing more IMPORTANT things together, if you get my drift…-**_

_**-SCOTT SUMMERS, YOU DID NOT JUST PUT THAT ON OUR VOICE ANNOUNCEMENT!-**_

_**-Leave-a-message-after-the-beep-Bye!-**_

_**-GET BACK HERE YOU SELF-CENTERED SON OF A- -**_

_BEEP!_

Kitty stared awkwardly at the receiver of her cell phone. After about five seconds, she simply hung up.

"So?' Rouge asked her as she came back into the common room, "How are they doing""

"They're not home" she stated simply.

"Did you leave a message?"

"No"

"Um, why""

The Valley Girl shrugged her shoulders and tossed her cell phone into the hands of her gothic friend.

Rouge dialed the number, still eyeing the younger girl suspiciously. Kitty didn't realize how loud Jean had been shouting until she noticed that she could hear it clearly from the other side of the room. Rouge held the phone away from her ear until the _BEEP!_

She eyed it in the same suspicious manner that Kitty had and flipped it shut. She tossed it to Kitty and Kitty came to sit next to her.

They looked at each other and, unable to control it any longer, burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Once they had regained their composures and wiped their tears, Kitty spoke up.

"Do you think we should try their cells?"

"Are you kidding? If that happened within the last 24 hours, there's no way that they'll pick up."

"You think they're still at it?" she asked.

They both snorted and burst out laughing again.

"C'mon!" Rouge laughed, "lets show the others."

* * *

Just a cute in-between chappie. The story should really continue next time. That's also when I'll answer my lovely reviews! Thank you!

* * *

PS: X-men are not mine and neither is the message machine (Jean would kill me if it was) 


	5. the c, the b, and the p

**jacx**: If I say they can have pets in their apartment, then they can. My word is law! (ok, major power trip there)

**Wen1**: Congrats on knowing your vocabulary! I know that cats and dogs get along, you know that cats and dogs get along, but Scott doesn't know that cats and dogs get along. Puppies! Now there's an idea…

**Lavender Gaia**: Your review made me laugh out loud. I'd like to repeat it for anyone else who is not you:

**Pizza: $17.55 Tip: $2.45 Seeing your ex working at Pizza Hut: Priceless**.

PS: Did you use my story as a part of Ch. 11 of 'In the Heat'? If you did, I'm not mad, in fact, thank you! If you didn't, then don't tell me anything because that little fact just makes me feel good!

**Rogue14**: Sorry I got it wrong again. Sorry! (hides behind Rachel) Rachel: "Meow!"

* * *

A super de dooper special thanks to everyone else who reviewed and I just couldn't think of anything to say to them: **amazing redd phoenix, marvlix, Lil Jean, slickboy444 (you rock!), Telepathic Angel, Dm Tayashi, jenskott, and Diaz F.**

* * *

Doesn't it bother you when people just say "X-Men are not mine" and just start their story? It does me! Why can't people be creative in their disclaimers like me and say stupid things like "X-Men are not mine and neither is the continent of Australia". I encourage all of you to be creative in your disclaimers and save me from…well…some disease involving the reading of boring disclaimers! 

PS: X-Men are not mine.

* * *

Chapter 5 of "On the Outside of Eden" called "The Cyclops, the Bitch, and the Paperwork" aka "The C, the B, and the P" **_

* * *

-Hey, Scott! Hey, Jean! It's Alex. I called the mansion and they said that I could reach you here. When did you plan on telling me you had moved? I would have totally…- _**

_BEEP!_

"Alex?"

**_-Ah, Scott! You're home! How are you?-_**

"Ugh"

_**-Say no more!-**_

Scott chuckled. "Why are you calling Alex?"

**_-I'm thinking of coming down this weekend. Are you guys free?-_**

"We're super heroes, Alex. We're never free"

_**-Good point. But you know what I mean, bro. Got an extra bed?-**_

"You can't stay at the mansion? They have six thousand extra rooms and all we have to offer is our couch"

_**-Great! Get the couch set for me!-**_

Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"All right. See you this weekend"

_**-Oh, and Scott?-**_

"Yeah?"

_**-I like your message machine. Gives Jean's screen name 'Marvel Girl' a whole new meaning-**_

"I'm going to tell her you said that" he said in a sing-song voice.

_**-Do you really hate me so that you wish my death?-**_

"GOOD-Bye, Alex"

_**-Later!-**_

_Click!_

Scott had to laugh out loud as he put the phone back on its base and snuggled back next to Jean.

"Who was that?" asked Jean as she re-laid her head on his chest and turned the TV volume back up.

"That was Alex. He's coming to visit this weekend" said Scott.

"I see. And what was it that you were going to tell me he said?"

"Something regarding our message machine and your screen name 'Marvel Girl'"

Jean gave him a slightly amused look. Alex never seemed to her the type to imply something like that. Then again, he was a guy.

"We so have to redo that" she smiled.

"I've grown quite fond of it, actually. I'm also getting lots of positive feedback from anyone who calls. Do we have to?"

"Yes"

"Awwww…"

>Men> she thought, shaking her head and smiling.

>I heard that>

>I wanted you to>

>Sure ya did…>

"So, why this weekend?"

"Well, we were really supposed to meet up two weeks ago but we couldn't because of that Krakoa mission. Man, that was the biggest waste of my life"

"You almost got killed!" Jean replied, shocked.

"Well…other than **_that_**, it really was a waste. He went down in like two minutes. I've had much worse in the Danger Room"

Jean rolled her eyes and took another cookie from the plate in front of them.

"That's what I like about you, your icy calm lunacy under pressure"

"Is that all you like about me?" he asked seductively.

"I can think of some other starring attributes" she said moving herself onto his lap. She gave him a kiss on the lips. Then another, and another and before they knew it, Scott was flat on his back, making out with Jean who was lying comfortably on top of him.

"Meow!"

They stopped and looked over the sofa.

Nathan and Rachel were sitting there just staring at them. Nathan had his head cocked to one side and Rachel meowed again.

"Rae Rae, do you have to eat now?" Scott asked her.

She jumped on the sofa and nestled into a little ball on Jean's lower back (AN/ Everyone together now: Awwwwww…). Nathan followed her lead and snuggled at the back corner of the couch.

Jean felt the kitten breath become deep and instantly realized that she had fallen asleep. She presumed the same for Nathan.

"This means we're not going to be going anywhere for a while, huh?" she asked with a playful grin.

"We can't just wake them up" he responded in the same manner as he pressed his lips to hers and they continued making out. They made sure not to move too much as to wake up their "kids".

Oh, Scott, that feels so good

What does? I'm not doing anything

You're not?

They stopped kissing and Jean saw that what she was feeling was, in fact, Scott's cell phone vibrating.

Careful not to disturb the sleeping beauties, he pulled it out. He groaned.

"That's my alarm. I have to get ready for my aerobics class"

"Now?" Jean asked sadly.

"I'm really sorry"

"Can't you be a little bit late?" she begged.

"I'm sorry, Jean. I've got a new student coming in today. I have to file her paperwork, get her set in and all that jazz"

She sighed and telekinetically lifted up the small animals and placed them in their baskets. She got up off of him.

He tried to cheer her up. "We'll pick up where we left off when I come back, OK?"

Jean sighed. "I really don't have a choice, do I?"

Scott took her face in his hands.

"You know that I would give up my job and sacrifice all of my time just to be with you but I need to pay the bills and I don't want you working"

"You said bills" she pointed out as she put her hands over his.

He sighed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. The first six came in yesterday"

He indicated to a card table set up near the window that was covered with envelopes and papers.

"Yikes"

"Don't worry" he said reassuringly, "I've got it under control"

"I know you do my knight in blue and yellow spandex"

They both laughed and shared a kiss before Scott went to get changed into his workout clothes.

Jean sighed and returned her attention to the TV. Scott came back out two minutes later in his sweat pants and tank top with his X-Men bag (AN/ You can tell I'm a girl, right?)

They gave each other a deep kiss and Scott headed for the door.

"Hey Scott?"

Scott turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ever visit you on the job?"

Scott laughed which made Jean smile.

"Sure you can but trust me Jean, with the bunch I was assigned, you don't want to."

->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->-->->->-

"The instructor's late. It's already 7:45"

"He's not late, Emma. You're watch is fast"

Emma Frost gave her cousin a funny look.

"Christy, please, this is a Rolex. There is no way that it is fast."

"Actually it is" said Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock as she glanced over at the two teens. "My 'satellite' phone says it's 7:30"

Emma glanced at her watch again and then glared at Betsy as she adjusted it.

"Show off" she muttered.

"Oh yes. And you're all so humble with your Rolex" scoffed a fourth girl.

"Shut up, Rosalinda. No one invited you into this conversation" snapped Emma.

Rosalinda stopped her stretching and looked at her with hard eyes.

"Who gave you permission to go into my head, _Emma_?" she retorted.

"Who gave you permission to go in mine?"

The two teens looked ready to start something when Christy stepped in between them.

"You two ought to save your energy for class" she said cooly but effectively. "Now back to your corners"

The women glared at each other but went back to stretching. Before sitting, however, Rosalinda stated, "My name is Thorn"

"Whatever" Emma said as she got on the floor to stretch.

_Bitch._

The two telepaths shot each other a glare and then returned to stretching.

"She said something in your head didn't she?" asked Christy as she sat back down next to Emma.

"Yeah. It wasn't very nice" commented Betsy.

Christy looked over at her. "I feel left out. My non-telepathicness is getting me depressed"

"Don't get too down. Dax doesn't have telepathy either"

"Yeah" she said sarcastically. "Talking to electronics with your mind is not telepathy, its square dancing"

"The term is technokenisis" Thorn stated from across the room, not looking up from her stretching.

Emma gave her a look then turned to Christy.

"I can't believe you have to put up with her every class" she stated.

"She's not always like this" her cousin responded. "Thorn just has issues with blonde telepaths"

"That's an oddly specific racial discrimination" observed Emma.

"Her dad" Christy said, leaving the sentence hanging.

"Could you keep the volume down? I'm trying to concentrate" said Betsy who was doing some Yoga positions.

Emma and Christy's voices dropped to whispers.

"Are you and Ro-Thorn the only ones who do this class?"

"Of course not, there's—"

Just then, a young boy about 17 walked through the door. He leaned again the door frame and pulled out a brush and ran it through his hair.

"Good Evening, ladies" she said coolly

"Hey Dax" responded Christy, Thorn and Betsy in monotone voices.

He pushed of the wall with a playful offended look.

"How am I ever going to get the confidence to pick up chicks if you keep shooting me down?"

"Just wait for them to come to you" Emma stated.

Dax noticed her for the first time and smiled handsomely.

"Well, hello, Beautiful. I'm Dax Wiler"

"And _I'm_ too old for you" she responded getting up and walking to another part of the room. The other girls laughed.

He glanced and Betsy.

"What did I do wrong that time?"

"You were being you're corny self" Betsy responded with a chuckle.

He sighed. Then he cheered up.

"But I'm still attractive, right?"

"If you're standing in a dark room and only your voice can be heard, yes" laughed Thorn.

He blew her a raspberry which made the other girls laugh.

"So immature" smiled Emma, already liking the younger teen.

"I feel sort of left out, being the only new student" she told Christy.

Before she could respond, Scott walked through the door and all the students got up from stretching. All except Emma that is. She sat where she was, staring at the handsome stranger.

"Hey, guys" he said as he passed the students and headed into the office area at the front of the room.

"Hey, Scott" they all answered.

_Hel-lo gorgeous _thought Emma staring after Scott with a lustful smile.

Christy glanced over at Emma, reading her like a book.

"Oh, no you don't. He's taken, Emma"

"Truer words have never been spoken, dear cousin" she responded, starting to get up.

"Um, Emma, he's the instructor" clarified Betsy.

"Even better"

"This will not end well" muttered Dax as Emma walked towards the office, swaying her hips seductively.

She waited at the door for Scott to look up from putting away some paperwork.

"Oh, hi. You must be the new student"

"Yes. I'm Emma" she said in a husky voice as she extended her hand, "Emma Frost"

"Scott Summers. I teach this class" he said in a normal voice, not the least bit impressed.

Emma was slightly surprised at his lack of interest. Most guys would just drool. But then again, those were the one night stands. This might be good…

"So, you're the instructor. Are you single?"

Scott quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Odd as that question was, no, I'm not actually. I have a girlfriend"

_Sure you do._

"I see" she said in an unbelieving tone. "So tell me, what's her name?"

"Jean" he said not getting her question.

"Hair color?"

"Red"

"Eyes?"

"Green"

"Favorite food?"

Scott glared at her.

"Do you think I'm inventing her up?"

She smiled cleverly.

"Perhaps"

"Well I'm not. Why would I?"

"Because you're afraid of having a real relationship, because you fear women, because you have problems with your parents, because you're afraid of sex…I've been around the block. Take you pick"

Scott didn't like that what she was insinuating.

"I have a wonderful girlfriend named Jean Grey whom you could never hold a candle to" he said harshly.

Emma smiled. She had him right where she wanted him.

"Tell me, how much are you getting paid?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, now annoyed.

"Because I came to propose a job offer to you" she said, putting a hand over his arm. He shook her of.

"I'm making enough"

"To barely get by. You're having money troubles with the apartment, aren't you? Not to mention the money you're putting off for…"

"Out of my head" he said firmly and doubled his mental shields. Scott was pushing angry.

"Very well"

She came closer to him and whispered a few words in his ear.

Scott looked at her skeptically.

"You're joking, right?"

"Not in the slightest"

"Then you have to be insane" he said turning to leave his office. She stepped in his way.

"So you'll consider?"

"I have a reputation on the line here"

"Tell you what" she said "Swing by my house this afternoon and I'll give you a little… 'demo' of what I'm offering"

"Not a chance"

He stepped to her side by she matched his move.

"It pays big" she said gaily.

Scott stopped trying to get past her. He stood for a while, contemplating whether or not he should listen to her any further.

"How much?" he finally said.

"Enough to finish paying for your apartment and the other good things that come along with it like water and light, buy yourself a new car, and finish up paying for your 'girlfriend's' gift"

Even through her clever smile, Scott could tell she wasn't lying. He sighed.

"What time do you want me over?"

"Five thirty. Satellite time"

->->->->>->->->->->->->->->->-->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->-

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Thorn asked Christy.

"She's probably trying to seduce him" she stated.

"But he's got a girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, Betsy, but all men have dicks"

"Think she'll do it?" Dax asked.

"Nine out of ten times, my cousin always gets what she wants"

Just then the door reopened and Scott and Emma walked out. (AN/ My eye twitches whenever I read the phrase 'Scott and Emma'. twitch)

Emma looked smug and Scott just looked tired.

_OMG! Did you guys do it already?_ Christy thought at Emma. Emma pretended not to hear.

"All right guys, jewelry, hats, and accessories off. Class is about to begin"

They all went to their bags. Emma deposited her Rolex in hers and went back to her place while Betsy, Thorn, Dax, and Christy all deposited identical silver bracelets: all with two diamond 'H's.

* * *

This is when it gets good ladies and gents! I hope you find it worth the wait.

* * *

Christina, Dax, and Thorn are mine. As with April, they are from my book and they themselves and their powers belong to me and can not be used. Christy and Emma's relationship is fictional, however.

* * *

The part about Scott's 'icy calm lunacy under pressure' comes from the New X-Men comics. **

* * *

What's going through all your minds: What's the job? What's with the bracelets? What do the two 'H's mean? What's with Emma? How's Jean going to respond? Why is strayphoenix so mean? Why don't I press this button and give her a piece of my mind? **


	6. puppy dog love

There was a knock at the door.

"Jean, can you get that?" Scott asked as he struggled to put on a boot.

"Sure"

Jean jogged over to the door.

"Hey!" smiled Alex with his suitcase.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" she exclaimed.

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Why did the hairs on the back of my neck stand up when you said that?"

"We've got a mission" Scott said as he came to the door fully dressed in X-Man uniform like Jean.

"Well, where do I put my things?" he asked, indicated to his two suitcases.

"I can put them in the study room" Jean said lifting the suitcases with her TK and moving them to the study room. Scott and Alex gave each other a hug.

"Great to see you again, bro"

"Same here, man"

Just then, Scott's watch beeped and Logan's voice came on.

_Just because you live on the outside of Eden doesn't mean that the snake can't bite your asses! Get mobile you two! _

"Unfortunately, Eve and I must be going now" Scott told Alex jokingly as Jean came back in the room.

"We need you to do some things for us" Jean said handing him a list and she grabbed Scott's car keys and tossed them at him.

Alex scanned the list of chores.

"Wait, whose Nathan?"

"The retriever!" Scott shouted over his shoulder as he ran out the door, shutting as he left.

"Bye Alex!" Jean and Scott yelled as they ran down the stairs.

"Bye guys" he said simply, knowing they weren't going to hear him eve if he had yelled.

"They have a dog?" Alex said to himself as he re-read #2-'walk Nathan'

"Woof!"

Nathan was pawing Alex's leg, his leash in his mouth.

"So you're my new nephew, huh?" he said as he scratched Nathan's ears.

Nathan barked again.

"So you're the one I'm going have to pamper while your mom and dad are gone, right?"

He wagged his tail happily and Alex sighed.

"All right. You'll get your walk after I…" he checked the list and confusion crossed his face.

"Clean Rachel's litter box? They got a cat too?"

"Meow!"

Alex noticed the orange tabby on the window sill for the first time. Then he looked at the litter box with disgust before turning his attention back to Nathan.

"Do you like Central or Battery Park?"

->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->-

"I can't believe this" grumbled Alex. "I come all the way from Hawaii to do their chores! Do you think that's fair, Nathan?"

The puppy ignored him and continued chasing a butterfly he found. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the encouraging words, buddy"

Alex stopped by an ice cream stand to get himself something to eat. He ended up decided on a vanilla flying saucer ice cream and sat down a bench to eat it while Nathan curled up next to him.

When Alex was almost done Nathan suddenly woke up. He began panting and barking in a certain direction.

"Nathan? Buddy, what is it?"

Nathan jumped off the bench and began trying to run across the park.

"Nathan!" shouted Alex, pulling on his leash "Nathan, no!"

But it was no use because Nathan twisted his neck and slipped from his collar and began running and barking happily towards whatever he had smelled.

"Crap!"

Alex jumped off the bench and chased after his brother's dog.

"Nathan! Come back here! Nathan!"

He considered blasting around him to scare him but decided against it in case he hit him. Nathan was picking up speed and Alex was having trouble keeping up.

Finally as they got to a clearing, Alex managed to catch up enough to tackle the little dog. He threw himself on the ground and wrestled with the small animal who was still barking rampantly.

"You spawn of Satan! You are going to get me into so much trouble with your father! I swear if you weren't so young, I'd…"

Alex stopped talking as he heard giggling.

His head whipped around and his face colored as he realized that he was being watched by an attractive teenage girl, also with a golden retriever puppy on a leash.

"Oh…I, uh…hi" he stammered.

"Hi" she said still laughing. Nathan kept barking at her dog.

"Shut Up!" Alex demanded of it.

"It's all right" said the girl. "You won't be the first. Jenskott's a very attractive puppy, aren't you girl?"

The dog known as Jenskott let out a proud 'woof' which increased Nathan's drive to get to her.

Alex struggled to put his collar and leash back on. Once they were securely on, he let him go and they both bounded over to the girls.

"You have such a cute dog!" complimented the teenage girl as she scratched Nathan's ears. He barked happily and licked her hand.

"Are you anew owner? I usually know all the dog owners that come to this park"

"Well he is new but he's not…"

Alex was interrupted by Jenskott who had begun barking at a squirrel. The woman unhooked her from the leash and let her run after it. Nathan barked after her and pulled at his own leash.

"Oh no you don't" scolded Alex. "Not after the run you gave me"

Nathan turned back at Alex and gave him sad puppy dog eyes, begging him to let him go.

"No" he said sternly.

He was going to continue talking to the intriguing stranger but Nathan had turned to her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Awww…he's so cute. Can't you let him go for five minutes?"

"Not you too!" he said playfully.

"Please?" she put her face next to Nathan's and stared up at Alex with her own begging face. The girl's puppy dog eyes rather than the dog's ended up getting him. He sighed and let the dog go. He immediately began barking and chasing after Jenskott.

"So" said the stranger as she stood back up "I know three things about you: 1) you're heart is easily melted by a woman, 2) you have no idea how to treat a dog, and 3) you're either a surfer or a bench presser with the body you must have to keep such a frisky animal in line"

Alex quirked an eyebrow and said flirtatiously, "You wouldn't be one of those telepaths would you?"

She chuckled.

"If I was, I'd already know your name"

Alex laughed along with her.

"Alex. Alex Summers. And you are…?"

The girl tucked a strand of green hair behind her ear before extending her hand.

"Lorna. Lorna Dane"

"Pleased to have met you by tackling a dog in front of you" he said as he shook her hand making them both laugh.

"Jen's probably going to be a while. Do you want to sit down?" she asked as she indicated to a bench nearby.

"Sure"

They walked over to the bench and began talking as Jenskott chased a squirrel and Nathan chased Jenskott.

After a good half hour, Lorna checked her watch and immediately sat up.

"Oh my God! I have to get home!" she exclaimed.

Alex jumped up too. He had spent the last ten minutes trying to find a way to ask her out but this sudden departure caught him by surprise.

"Lorna, I, uh, are you, uh, free on Friday?"

She was partly taken by surprise as well but she presented herself better.

"Oh! I…yeah. I'm free. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe a picnic here" he said.

"That's sounds great" she said excitedly. "Here's my number"

She pulled out a sheet of paper and gave him her number.

"Be sure to bring your dog" she added.

"My…? Oh! Sure!"

_If she thinks Nathan's my dog, then Nathan's my dog I guess _he thought.

"Speaking of which…" she said looking around, "where are our dogs?"

Alex looked over Lorna's shoulder to the clearing. The dogs were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly something dawned on him.

"Lorna, is Jenskott fixed?"

Lorna's eyes widened.

They both ran off in different directions shouting for their dogs. They found them doing exactly what they thought they'd be doing.

"Nathan! You animal! Get off her!" Alex pulled the two dogs apart.

"I'm so sorry" he apologized to Lorna as she picked up Jenskott.

"It's no problem" she said blushing. "I'll see you Friday"

"Friday!"

Alex picked up Nathan because he was trying to follow Lorna and Jenskott.

"We sure know how to pick up women, don't we?" he asked Nathan.

"Woof!"

"Yeah, I didn't think so either…" he chuckled.

* * *

Another in-between chapter. Reviews will be answered in the next chapter. Hope you don't mind me adding Alex/Lorna and Nathan/Jenskott to a JOTT story. 

For all you who don't know, not only is **jenskott **a fellow fanfic writer, Jenskott is really Nathan's wife in the future in the comics.

* * *

Next Time: 

"_Jean, we need to talk…" breathed Scott._

That's all you get. The next chapter happens at the same time as this one. Till next post, stray.

* * *

PS: I have joined the JOTT forum! The website for it can be found on jenskott's (the author's, not the dog's) profile page. 


	7. points of a love triangle, part 1

Hey Guys! How are you?

(Someone throws mushy tomato)

OK! OK! I'm sorry! I know that I'm super late! I got hit by three hurricanes, lost power all three times, got busy with makeup work, got sick (twice), lost my internet connection and now am super busy with Christmas stuff.

Now since you've waited so long, I'm sure you want me to skip the answering review part and get to the story so I will. Well, maybe I'll…

(Someone else throws rotten egg)

Going! Going!

**Super-fast-disclaimer-that-is-often-seen-in-car-commercials**: TheX-MendonotbelongotstrayphoenixandtheirviewsandopinionsinnowayreflectthoseofMarvel,StanLee,oranyoneelsethatworksatMarvel.TheycanhonestlyallburninhellforwhattheyhavedonetoJOTTinmypersonalopinion.AndnowIsoundlikePietrosoI'llshutupandgeton with the story. (pant! pant!)

* * *

I therefore present to you, the seventh chapter of what appears to be my best story to date, "Points of a Love Triangle, Part 1"

* * *

"Bye Alex!" I call over my shoulder as I run down the stairs with Scott. I sort of feel bad that we had to leave the second he came in but Scott told him: we're never free.

We hustle down to the garage and jump in the car, skipping the opening the door part.

That's one of the things I know Scott loves about this car. It's easy and quick: one of the few things in his life that are.

I smile at him despite myself and he smiles back as he starts the car.

"What?" he asks me jokingly with that grin of his.

"Nothing" I say teasingly, "Just you".

I know that he's rolling his eyes behind his glasses and I'm proud that I _can_ know thanks to our rapport.

As we pull out of the garage, he asks me if I want to listen to music. I know the answer to the question I ask next but I ask it anyway because I know it bothers him.

"Aren't you nervous about the mission?"

He laughs.

"Of course. Music just gets my adrenaline running"

I fake a hurt look. "Are you saying that I don't get your adrenaline running enough?"

"The times that it matters" he says waggling his eyebrows seductively.

I lightly kick his leg and find out that that's not the safest thing to do to the driver. He swerves into the next lane where a police car is driving. The sirens go on.

"I hate you" he murmurs with a smile as I make us mentally invisible to the other drivers and the sirens turn off to the cop's confusion.

"I should let you get a ticket someday" I tell him. He smiles, steps on the gas now that we're invisible, and plugs his iPod into his car. Linkin Park's _Somewhere I Belong_ plays loud.

Something inside of me can't help but laugh at the puzzled glances of the drivers we pass as they search for the invisible source of loud music.

Linkin Park isn't really my first choice of music. I like Alanis Morrisette or someone like that but I don't mind a little rock. It's the only chance Scott gets to listen to it. He says it'll ruin his 'rep' if he listens to it in front of the kids.

We drive for 15 minutes in silence with various songs playing in the background. I glance at him curiously but his mind is far off. He's been zoning like this since his aerobics class the other day. And he's still zoning as we come close to our exit.

"We turn here, honey" I tell him and he jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Sorry" he apologizes and turns at the sign marked 'Bayville Mall'.

* * *

"Scott, are you OK?" she asks me.

"I'm fine" I try to say cheerfully. I know that my solemn attitude is troubling her so I smile.

She smiles back at me, hopefully throwing out any doubt that she had. I try to keep my eyes and mind on the road as we get closer to the mall but my mind drifts back to Emma and I know that I have to bring it up before we get there. I know in my heart that if I wait until later, I won't be able to tell her.

"Jean, we need to talk" I sigh. I have three minutes to have this conversation.

Jean looks back at me and smiles. Her cheerful mood has returned. And my heart breaks.

I don't know if I happened to be wearing my heart on my sleeve or if it's just our link but she catches it instantly and frowns. "What is it?"

I avoid her eyes as I speak. "Well, I might have been a bit dishonest about our financial troubles" I say in the lightest way I can think of.

I keep looking at the road. I've got two minutes and I don't know if I'll finish. I take deep breaths trying to organize my thoughts.

"How dishonest?" she asks, the fear brimming in her voice.

"Oh, um, about…a lot"

Please don't ask why, please don't ask why, please don't—

"I see" she says sadly.

"I'm fixing the problem, though" I tell her reassuringly.

She glances at me. I look her in the eyes as I place a firm hand on her shoulder and drive with the other one. "You know I'll take care of you"

That makes her smile and then laugh. "Scott, you know I'm not a damsel in distress. I can start working to help you"

"That won't be necessary" I tell her as I keep watching the road. I've got two minutes.

"I'm getting another job, Jean. The pay is really good and we'll be out of this mess in no time"

"Another job, Scott?" she asks almost harshly. "You come home exhausted everyday from that aerobics class of yours and you want another job?"

"It's OK: I'm quitting the aerobics teaching profession. The pay for this is twice as much"

I can feel it in my bones what she's going to ask next.

"What is 'this'?" she asks skeptically.

All right, remember the cover story you came up with…

"Tutor"

I see in her eyes that she doesn't understand.

"Scott, isn't that what you were doing at the mansion?"

"Well, not really. A tutor is more part time."

This last part makes her smile. One minute.

"Which means…" she implies seductively "more time for us, right?"

I grin at her knowingly and she smiles knowing that it's a yes. That went better than I thought it would.

"But, how is that supposed to get us out of financial trouble? You'd need to be a private tutor to make the kind of money you say you can" she says worriedly.

"Or, you have a rich, bratty teenage student" At least that part's not a lie.

The conversation ends here as I park and we jump out of the car. I take her in my arms and kiss her on the lips. I hate lying to her like this but I really don't have a choice. The truth would be way too much for her.

I just don't know if I can keep up the charades for long…

* * *

"HELP ME!" a girl cries out from the center of the mall.

I find myself groaning. I had just found this jacket in my size!

"What's going on?" Christy asks running to the store window to look over the edge. Reluctantly, I join her just as Betsy and Thorn run out of their changing rooms in the outfits they were trying on.

"HELP!" the girl screams again as this huge dude grabs her around the waist and lifts her over his head.

"I am the Juggernaut!" the man bellows. Tell us something we don't know! I think to myself sarcastically.

"We have to help her!" Betsy shouts as she starts to take off. Thorn stops her however.

"No! We can't be discovered!" she says suddenly. Who made her boss?

Something catches my eye. As everyone is running for their lives, a group of teens is running into the building. Unsurprisingly, Christy catches it before I do.

"Emma, look! It's Scott!"

Holy Crap! It is Scott! He was leading his team of spandex clad teens into a formation around the big guy. He was shouting orders and—man, that outfit really brings out his ass.

>Not the time to think about this, Emma!> Betsy exclaims urgently into my head. She's always in other people's business AND minds.

The group's attention was still on the teens, the "Juggernaut" and the captive who was a teenage girl with short blond hair.

"Gangway!"

We all spin around to see Dax rushing down the stairs to the battle.

"Oh no! Dax! Get back here!"

Fear floods through me without my permission. He was going to get himself killed! But we couldn't reveal ourselves.

>I think that he's already blown our cover for us, Emma!> Thorn yells into my head as she rushes down the stairs behind Dax. Betsy follows suit without delay. Christy stays behind, though, and shoots me a shy look.

"Well?" she asks. It's obvious she's not going to risk her life without me. I merely scoff at her.

"Well what? Let's kick some ass!"

The shy look is completely erased from her face and is replaced with a smirk that matches mine.

I take off down the stairs, eager for battle and eager to see what my teacher can really do.

And maybe teach him a few things myself…

* * *

The wait for Part 2 of 'Points of a Love triangle will come out soon. Keep your fingers crossed. :) 


End file.
